The Gift from Hell: Vash x Luna Lemon
by nyra66
Summary: Vash and Luna have been having a very complicated relationship for these past few centuries. This relationship gets even more messed up when Luna brings WWII Vash home with her from her cross - dimension trip. Present day Vash is not present, but will WWII Vash and her relationship go somewhere, present day Vash's and her's haven't?


Vash POV

I make my way to Luna's room to get the second piece of the necklace she gave me earlier that day.

_Oh Gott, I hope I didn't get too carried away…and if she's awake I don't know what if I would do…She's probably asleep…ya she's asleep…it's 11:30 already…she's asleep by now_

I open the door to her room.

"Stupid bra! Unclip you motherfucker!"

"L-Luna?"

"Vash!" Luna exclaims covering herself with the nearby blanket.

"Gott! Have you tried knocking?! I was changing my clothes!" She yells throwing a pillow in my face.

The pillow hits me and I stumble back under the weight of it.

_What kind of pillow is this? It feels like it's full of rocks_

"What the Hell is in that pillow?"

"Turn around, while I'm changing." Luna says motioning for me to turn around. I do. "It's my throwing pillow. It's full of lead and iron."

"Why?"

"…I was having a Francis problem for some time…you kinda get it from there."

"…I'm sorry I'm late I guess…I got here as quick as I could." I say while staring at the Ottoman she had in the room.

I hear the clothes rustling, I swivel my head around for a quick second, not getting much of a look.

"Whew! You can turn around now. Here's the other part of the necklace…"

Luna says her voice trailing off.

I take the pendent to the necklace from her; the desire to stay growing. Which wasn't the only thing growing if you get my drift…

_Frikin! Why do I have to get hard now?!_

"Vash~ if you didn't notice we're the only ones here…and it's almost 12 so…maybe…stay? I could elevate the bulge you got there in your pants…it looks painfully hard, Vash~" A sultriness that only a German could have, instantly was added into Luna's sentence which made mini shivers course through my body.

_Jesus Christus! Why is she doing this to me?! I can't hide my bulge anymore…urgh! Gott Luna why do you have to be so sexy?!_

Luna POV

"Vash if you want to-" I was cut off when he kissed me. And oh what a kiss it was! I start to moan softly into the kiss. Vash pulls away when he hears the moan.

"Luna, I don't know what came over me…I'm sorry." He goes to the door to leave but I cut him off.

"You're not going anywhere, my little _Schweizer junge~"_

Since I was taller than him I pinned him to the door easily. Our eyes locked, me looking into his emerald eyes and his into my blue ones.

I start to grind into him, his hardened bulge pulsing by now. Groans escape from his mouth and he then starts to grind back into my now hot warmth.

"L-Lu-na …feels so good…you, you're warmth is so wet…I can feel it." He groans into my ear, making me blush because it was true, I was wet, extremely so.

Vash starts to unbuckle his pants on instinct; trying to release his painfully hardened cock.

I start to take off the rest of my clothes, which was only what I just put on.

"_Nein! _Leave those on!" Vash growls at me, surprising me a little.

"But wh-?" I try to say but Vash cuts me off again pushing me onto my bed. Vash's length was fully released now and his pants and boxers were left by the door.

I stare at his cock; his now twitching cock.

_Gott he is so ready!_

Vash POV

I rip off her soaked underwear. Her legs sticky with all the pre-cum she had leaked out.

Luna claws at my shirt, desperately trying to rip it off. I let her do it while I shove two fingers into her entrance; not really caring if she was ready, I was.

"Vash! Ugnh!" She groans while I thrust my fingers into her slowly, but increasing my speed with each thrust.

Luna gets my shirt off finally groaning the whole time. I continue abusing her entrance, taking in the smutty sounds.

Her walls start to squeeze around my fingers. I take them in not allowing her to come.

"D-Don't stop…Vash." Luna groans out breathily.

"Sit up."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Fine stay down then." I grumble while rubbing my length.

Luna gives me an evil stare, and then sits up.

"I sit up when I want to, and I just happened to want to sit up then."

"You keep telling yourself that." I say while removing her shirt.

I gaze over her boobs deciding which one to address first. I go with the left one.

I rub her nipples in between my fingers, occasionally licking over one. Luna moans when I lick over them.

_OK enough of that. _

I push down on her shoulders pinning her to the bed. I suspect she goes down willingly, because I think if she wouldn't have, I would probably have lost an eye or worse.

I position myself at her entrance, and keep eye contact as I push into her.

"V-Vash…" she moans out while I push into her, her arms wrapping around my neck.

I grunt when I get all the way in. I feel her nails drag on my back slightly.

"D-Does it hurt?"

"Mhmm, a little…" she whines out

"_Tut mir…Lied"_ I grunt pulling out a little, which was hard since she was really tight.

She whines at the loss of my length. I push back into her faster this time, feeling sparks of pleasure roll through my body as I do.

I keep doing this until I hear groans.

"Are you…good now?" I ask while pushing into her again.

"_Ja"_

"Good"

I thrust into her at a quick pace now, not even starting slow and building up. Luna doesn't seem to mind, as she wraps her legs around my waist gasping with each thrust.

Luna POV

_Oh Gott! He's so deep in!_

"More! Vash, MORE!" I groan out loudly, wrapping my legs around Vash tighter holding on as Vash pounds into me harder and harder. The only noise that I could hear was our skin slapping together.

Vash gives me an almost feral growl as he grabs my legs and throws them over his shoulders. He gets even deeper in with this position.

"Hah! V-a-ash~! Feels so fucking good!"

I open my eyes a little to see his face.

_Damn! His face is really flushed! Sort of sexy~_

Vash lifts one of my legs and forcibly stretches it back.

"Uh-uh, Luna don't do that position!" I growl out. I flip us over easily so that I was on top.

"I personally think you need to be punished for that, _junge~" _I say, letting the syllables bounce out of my mouth on the last word.

I rock on Vash's hardened length. He starts to buck into me, but I slam my legs onto his preventing him from doing anymore. I keep rocking my hips into his until I feel his cock twitch inside me.

"Hmm, that wasn't so hard was it? Huh? You think you have earned to be on top again, hmm~?" I tease, liking seeing Vash's smutty expression from not being able to cum.

"…Me on top…now?" he pants out, droplets of sweat rolling down his flushed cheeks.

"If you can," I say curling my lips into a sinister smile, "are you man enough to?"

Vash grabs my arm in a swift movement and slams me down on the bed, so he's on top again. He slams himself into me so fast I don't have any time to react. Vash lets out a sigh as soon as he's inside me again.

"I guess I am…Luna, you little gift from Hell" Vash teases before thrusting into me again, hitting my spot.

"Fuck~" I groan out, clawing at his skin leaving red trails on his back.

Vash continues to pound into my core, hitting my spot a few more times. The bed was creaking loudly from our actions.

_I really need to get rid of this piece of shit… _I think randomly.

Little fireworks start exploding in the pit of my stomach as my climax gets closer.

"I'm gonna cum! Vash…I'm gonna cum!" I moan out.

"Me too!" Vash gets out, his breath ragged, as he starts letting out loud grunts with each thrust now, his cock itching to come.

My walls squeeze around his twitching cock and he breaks.

"Ugh! L-Lu-na~!" He groans out as he comes, shooting his cum into me, mixing with mine.

"V-VASH!" I almost scream out as I come.

Extra cum splurts out of me dirtying the sheets.

Vash collapses on my chest, both of us panting heavily.

"Vash…_ich liebe dich…"_

"_Ich liebe dich…auch" _

~Afterwards~

Just a few minutes after we come, I turn over and poke Vash who was sleeping. He doesn't wake up.

_OK nobody falls asleep that fast!_

I slap him lightly, but just enough to wake him up.

"_Was?!_" he grumbles, turning over to face me slowly.

"Vash…we really shouldn't tell anybody about this, k?" I say sleepily

He finally turns all the way over to face me. His eyes flutter open and he gives me a sort of annoyed look.

"_*Seufzer* Mach dir keine Sorgen Sie Luna, niemand erfahen…"_ he says before rolling over again.

I poke him again 'cause I was not done with this conversation.

"_W.A.S?" _Vash grumbles again.

"Nyra and Ivan are fucking too"

There was a slight pause before he says anything.

"Hmm…interesting..._Nacht Luna"_

_"Nact Vash"_


End file.
